Un vistazo al futuro
by Muggle-Almost-Witch
Summary: Quizás la pequeña Lily Evans tenga más madera para la adivinación que la propia Trelawney.  Un pequeño vistazo al futuro de James Potter y Lily próxima Potter.


_**Disclaimer:**_** TODO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO ES DE ROWLING… ¡HASTA YO LO SOY! EHM… QUIZÁS NO. ESO SERIA ESCLAVITUD Y/O TRATA DE BLANCAS.  
><strong>  
>Los alumnos de cuarto grado de Gryffindor se encontraban en el aula de encantamientos, practicando los hechizos convocadores. <em>"Accio" <em>y uno que otro grito era lo que se escuchaba en el lugar. La perfecta alumna pelirroja y ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche ya había logrado convocar su almohadón hacía ella, luciendo una sonrisa victoriosa por su logro.  
>El grupo de Merodeadores hacían, como siempre, sus ridículas travesuras. James, el chico de cabello enmarañado con lentes circulares, en lugar de tratar convocar su almohadón como se debería se encontraba cambiando de color las cejas de Peter. Y este, en un intento fallido de defenderse, había tirado su tinta sobre el pantalón de Sirius.<br>Remus, al ver como Sirius se retorcía y se tallaba el pantalón, tratando de eliminar la tinta de su pantalón soltó una carcajada y cuando el ojigris entendió el motivo de su risa, se lanzó sobre él y lo comenzó a golpear. El profesor Flitwick interrumpió su combate mandando a Sirius a limpiarse y quitándole diez puntos a Gryffindor.  
>-¡Estúpidos! Han logrado que nos quitasen los puntos que gané en Pociones. –Se quejó Lily con los Merodeadores.<br>-Lily, querida, ¡Yo no he hecho nada! –Reclamó James.  
>-Tú cállate, que no eres mejor que ellos. –Siseó la pelirroja en respuesta.<br>-Chicos, calmados… Ha sido toda culpa de Peter. –Dijo Moony con tranquilidad.  
>Y Pettigrew sudo la gota gorda.<br>-N-no e-es c-c-cierto. –Tartamudeo con voz pequeña.  
>Lily solo gruño y se volteo a seguir tratando de ayudar a su amiga.<br>-Hey, Moony… -Comenzó a decir James.  
>-Dime, Cornamenta.<br>-Deberíamos de planear alguna broma contra Snivellus. No sé, tal vez lavarle el cabello, quitarle los vellos de la nariz… ¿Romperle sus ilusiones con Evans? –Y una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del pelinegro.  
>-No creo que eso te ayude mucho con Lily, Cornamenta. –Musitó Remus mientras centraba su concentración en atraer el almohadón hacía él.<br>-¡Bah! –Resoplo James –Lo planearé por mí mismo si es lo que prefieres.  
>Y con esto, James comenzó a anotar sus ideas sobre un pergamino a medio usar. Escuchaba a su lado a Peter chillar<em> "¡Accio!"<em> y después suspirar decepcionado por no lograrlo.  
>Lo que sus avanzados sentidos no lograron captar es que un almohadón iba directo hacia su cabezota azabache y mucho menos de que iba a tal velocidad que probablemente lo tiraría de la silla en la que se encontraba.<br>Sólo sintió un golpe, como la pluma se le cayó de las manos y su espalda chocando contra el duro y frio suelo.  
>-Ahhh... Sabía que algún día pasaría esto. –Musitó James.<br>- ¿El qué? –Le pregunto Remus mientras se levantaba.  
>-Que la justicia acudiera por mí. Pensaba que tal vez, si veía lo extremadamente guapo que soy y que mi rostro se arruinaría con cualquier clase de justicia, se redimiera. – James se sacudió enérgicamente los pantalones y miro a su alrededor, y hallo lo que buscaba: Su pluma… A lado del pie de Evans.<br>El Profesor Flitwick, que ya le miraba como si de un momento a otro fuera a saltar sobre el solo le indico que se sentase.  
>James, que acababa de dar un excelente espectáculo para el gusto de Evans, susurró el nombre de la susodicha atrayendo su atención.<br>-Eh, pelirroja…  
>-Soy Evans.<br>-Eso, oye Lily…  
>-He dicho que Evans.<br>-Vale, ¡Vale! Pero es que Evans…  
>-No pienso salir contigo Potter.<br>-Pero Lils…  
>-No voy a salir contigo y no, no estoy secretamente enamorada de ti, cabeza de estropajo.<br>-Pero es que yo…  
>-Nada James. –Alzo un poco el tono de voz la ojiverde.<br>-Pero si solo me escucharas, Lily, sabrias que…  
>-¡No saldremos nunca James! ¡Ni me enamorare de TI! ¡Ni nos casaremos! ¡Y no tendre un hijo tuyo! ¡Ni mucho menos tendrá tu cabello y mis ojos! ¡Ni se llama Victoire Potter, ni James Potter Jr. Ni Harry Potter!<br>James lo mito atónito… ¿Había dicho la pelirroja Victoire Potter? ¿Acaso tan malo gusto tenia para elegir nombres? El azabache logro parpadear unas par de veces más y una maléfica sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro.  
>- ¿Así que has soñado con nuestra ficticia familia, eh Evans?<br>Lily adquirió el color de un jitomate maduro y negó con la cabeza.  
>-Ni en tus más hermosos sueños, Potty.<br>-Pero si solo me huebieras escuchado Evans, sabrias que solo quería mi pluma. –Y con esto, la sonrisa de James se ensancho, a tal grado que parecía una copia casi exacta del gato Cheshire.  
>Esta ahí, justo a un lado de tu pie, Evans casi Potter.<br>Lily tomo la dichosa pluma y la partio a la mitad ante la cara de James.  
>-¡Eres un idiota engreído, Potter! –Tomó sus libros enojada y se marchó airadamente del salón de clases.<br>James miro como su pluma flotaba débilmente hasta caer contra el duro y frio suelo, una lágrima se solto de sus ojos. _Realmente amaba a esa pluma, ¡Era su pluma de travesuras!_  
>-Lo lamento, amigo. –Moony, que sabía lo que significaba para él su pluma, le palmeo el hombro.<br>James miro el lugar por donde había salido la pelirroja, y soltó un suspiro.  
>-Mujeres: Se ponen peor con la edad.<p>

**Es mi primer fic, aquí, con Harry Potter, asi que no sean tan duros si mi sentido del humor no es gracioso para ustedes, es sólo que… no soy una escritora de fanfic profesional. Tengo mucho que aprender.  
>1.- Los ojos verdes como sapo en escabeche no me los he sacado de la manga, lo ha escrito Rowling en <strong>_**Harry Potter y la cámara secreta.  
><strong>_**2.-El cabello de James es como un estropajo. Pongan el nombre en Google y presionen buscar. Es algo con lo que lavas los trastos pero las hebras están terriblemente enmarañadas.  
>Asi que, avadas, desmaius y por ende, también tomatazos están aceptados por esta misma escritora. Claro que si también quieren venir a mi casa para degollarme y asi no escribir más malas historias, también lo acepto. <strong>


End file.
